GizmoDragon90's Upcoming Stories
by TheGizmoDragon
Summary: Welcome Loyal Readers and Fans to the return of Gizmodragon90's Upcoming Stories. A story program dedicated to present Previews and Summary for all the story ideas I have thought up of during my sabbatical. After I have presented my preview, be sure to give me many reviews and PM's in order to present the story along with an additional second chapter bonus. 2nd Chapter: One Piece.
1. Story 1: The Golden Angel

Story 3: The Golden Angel

"Naruto": Speaking

'Castiel': Thoughts

"Katon": Jutsu/spell speaking

" **HOW DARE YOU": Beast/Anger/Angel/Demon Tone**

' _ **THAT BASTARD': Beast/Anger/Angel/Demon Thought**_

(Location, Date, Time): Scene change

((Flash)) Angel power

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Supernatural, they are owned by Maasashi Kishimoto and Eric Kripke and Warner Bros., all I own is the story.

(Unknown realm)

In the vast realm that looks to be covered in the night that looks to never end, where stars shine strong where the ground looks to be stones but covered in fog, where the architectures seems to be made to look like ancient roman design.

And in the center of the structure was a cream colored skin woman white snow hair down to her waist. Hazel colored eyes that were sharp enough to pierce into your soul, her figure was hourglass shape at all the right angles that was covered in a white robe silk kimono.

Speaking of eyes, the hazel orbs were looking upon a pensive bowl on top of a stone pedestal that was glowing and the water's surface was showing not her reflection but of another world.

And in that world showed upon a village, that while small on the surface due to how it was surrounded by mass amount of trees, but with the glow of lights both from within and to the surrounding of the village shows how big and grand due to the population and the wealth.

But the village wasn't what the woman was focusing on, no the scene shifting to what looked to be the aftermath of an act of evil. For the scene shift to five people wearing cloaks and white mask showing various animals, while an elder man wearing robes of white with red variations and a hat of the same colors but had a kanji bearing Hokage.

The elder man looked to be pointing and barking orders and the cloaked figures looked to be rounding up and arresting citizens both civil and military who were struggling, all the while was holding up a young child in his arms.

The scene shifted and the Hazel eyes took upon a look of heart break, for the child looked to have bruises, cuts on his face, burns of levels to one and two on his body along with broken bones on his legs. All in all, things that should never be seen on a child.

Looking away from the water having seen enough the pensive cut off the connection from the power it was given. Both from knowing the child was safe, and because she could not bear to watch anymore in fear of breaking down in tears.

Changing to look upon the starry scene above her, the women thought about the reason why she looked upon the scene earlier and cursed the reason why. She could not have stopped the violence, all because the code of the gods stating that deities cannot interfere in the affairs of mortal beings.

For that reason alone, is why the goddess known as Kami was heartbroken.

The child in the vision is someone who was very important to her, the golden haired child with whisker marks upon his cheeks that couldn't be seen due to the bruises. The child was Naruto Uzumaki and while that world would deem him the child of prophecy, he was far more than that, to Kami she deemed him her champion.

And while everything she planned would have ended with Naruto having a life better than what one would have with everything he was going have to face.

But it seems that there are forces, that have other plans to destroy the life of her champion, and set a fate of their choosing.

Looking away Kami exhaled and trying to find something to do, something to guarantee that Naruto will have the life he deserves, and that whatever fate this false prophet is trying to create will fail. 'Please, whoever is listening this is Kami the goddess of light, someone is trying to play fate, and ruin the life of someone important to me. And I cannot do anything to stop it. If there is anyone who can help please show me a sign.'

And after a few minutes of waiting a brief flash of light and the sound of flapping wings Kami turned to look upon a man standing a few feet from her.

The man in front of her look to be about mid 30's shadowed facial hair, black hair, blue eyes, sports a pair of dress shoes, a black suit, a buttoned white-striped dress shirt, and loosened blue necktie accentuated by a beige trench coat.

After examining him he looked upon her and spoke in a dry tone "I believe you are one who called for help?" seeing her nod he continued "My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord, the Christianity pagan God. And I believe if I'm not mistaken you are the one known as Kami." And as he learned as custom he gave a short courteous bow to her.

Smiling a little she gave a nod "nice to meet you Castiel-san, and abide my curiosity but I am surprised than an angel was able to hear a call of the caliber level of a god, how is that possible?"

Seeing as if he understood it he continued "understandable, and you are right no angel regardless of realms are not able to answer." Taking a moment to think to himself he continued.

"However I was able to be summoned because God summoned me, you see ever since we stop the apocalypse that Amara, also known as Gods sister tried to create. God returned for a short time and decided that in order to bring control and order in heaven, he wanted me to be in charge, and in order to be in charge in heaven, you had to be one of Gods children, the Archangels. However, the Archangels were all either dead or sealed. So God with his power, was able to increase my power to that of a level that the Archangels." Seeing Kami nod in understanding he continued

"And with my power up, I unknowingly gained knowledge from my time when Lucifer possessed my vessel, and was able to learn abilities that the other Archangels held. And when everything ended, and that the days that the Winchester brothers came to an end, I was happy that in the end, even with everything that happened Sam and Dean still considered me family." Castiel smiled a bit as the pictured two men in flannel smiling back at him.

Curiosity satisfied Kami was happy to hear that Castiel was able to answer her call, and could be able to save Naruto's life. And not only that, he was chosen by his god, and since he is not a deity he can also by pass the rule of not interfering with the mortal plane.

To Kami this is perfect "So, Castiel-san tell me do you truly believe you can help me with my request?"

Castiel just nod "I am prepared to do what I can to help as this was a mission given to me by God, so I must do what needs to be done." With a small glow to his eyes as he had not felt this kind of determination in decades. "However before we begin I would at least like to know what I am up against."

Kami nod and began to explain and show Castiel the images of Naruto and what has happened to him via the pensive, and also talked about what this false prophet was trying to do to Naruto's life that while would be the same in the end, the problem is that too many lives would be lost, and those who are meant to be together would not be.

After what he saw Castiel felt a small shimmer of anger, at those 'humans' for doing that to a child, and at the one who is trying to maneuver things out of control.

To Castiel, he had not felt this much anger and disgust since the days when he used to work with the Winchesters, and fought with monsters like the Leviathans, and forces such as Lucifer, Crowley, Rowena, Abaddon, Amara and Cain.

Looking at Kami Castiel showed his feelings for the first time in the realm, and it looks like he was up to something "Lady Kami, with your permission, I would like to give you an offer to do more than protect Naruto."

Raising an eyebrow Kami gave a nod for him to continue "I wish to take Naruto into my care, and when the time comes I give him my grace, and make him into an angel in my place." The response makes Kami raise her eyes in surprise, prompting Castiel to explain.

"For many years I have watched the world change, humanity evolve, and evil taking in many shapes and forms. During which I have tried many times to help find a way to stop evil alone, and many times I failed." At the moment Cass had flashes of all the times his plans backfired, the worst were absorbing souls from purgatory, to unknowingly help Metatron locking heaven and banishing the Angels to earth.

Clearing his thoughts, he continued "But when I was finally able to help save the world and receive the forgiveness with Sam and Dean, I swore to never try and do it alone ever again. But even now after all these years deep down there is still a part of me, the part that I can never let go of, still feels that I can never forgive myself for the things that I have done." Regaining his glow in his eyes looked at Kami.

"But now, now when I looked upon Naruto, I thought that perhaps the boy might be the one, the one chance I can have to finally help redeem myself for my past sins, and when he is ready, he will be my legacy."

Smiling at Castiel, Kami inquired to how he was going to do all this "It's Simple, since Angels can possess a vessel, some can choose to possess a vessel and subtly heal them without them knowing, and in time can interact with them in their minds."

Going towards the reflecting pensive Castiel looked upon seeing the people hook Naruto to the hospital machines. "I plan to find him and subtly possess his body to both heal him and train him to control my powers, and when the time comes I will pass on my grace to him, making him an Angel."

He got a smile from kami who walked to him and snapped her finger causing him to glow "Thanking you Castiel-san, know that by doing this you will be rewarded for your efforts." Which caused Castiel to appreciate the effort, and that for the first time in his life he has found a way to repent for the sins of his past failures.

A/N: Well that is the end of the preview to "The Golden Angel".

Now for those wondering why do this story? Well I had five reasons

1.I want to do the first Supernatural Fan Fic that isn't a Yaoi/Slash fic. and I'm sorry if I offend anyone who is a fan of Yaoi/Slash fics. but seriously, do you know how hard it is to find a good Supernatural, Naruto or even a crossover of both that is a non-slash Fic. I know both Naruto and Supernatural does a lot of teasing material for it, but come on, at least try to make a decent one at least. The only none slash one on the site that I know is Supernaturally natural by Jackshadowbeamx. And that's it, which is why I want to correct it.

it comes to Naruto fics. He comes in many forms, and one of the many rare ones is an Angel Naruto. And just picturing Naruto with the powers of Castiel & Archangels is kind of awesome. Especially when the time skips to Shippuden happens.

like a good friend by the name of Egyptian God Phoenix and his story; Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: The Afterlife. Like him I want to create my own unique story where it is of my own making, and make it the most popular in its own series.

will be the first of 2 upcoming stories that has elements of Supernatural but this one will have characters in it. While the other is a rewrite of one of my stories, but this time it will have the elements of this show (No Characters).

main reason for this story. I had been told many times from my many friends to watch Supernatural on Netflix, got hooked on the show, and When Castiel (My all-time favorite character) appeared at the beginning of Season 4, and then my imagination ran wild with the Idea of a Naruto (Castiel Hybrid).

Well that's that, if anyone wants to see how this chapter ends, want to see more chapters in the future, then be sure to review, PM, pretty much request and let me know what you thought of this story. And be sure to be on the lookout for more story Ideas in the future. Thanks again for following the development of The Golden Angel.

This is GizmoDragon90 signing off.


	2. Story 2: Black Hawks Revenge

Story 2 Black Hawk's Revenge (NarutoXOne Piece, Elements: CW's ArrowXAssassin's Creed IV Black Flag)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece, CW's Arrow or Assassin's Creed. All I own is this story.

Deep out in the vast open waters of the ocean, all blue clear water that matches the sky itself, and within the horizon lies an island surrounded by mist that covers the high mountains and the rocks that surround the island.

At least that's what it looked like to the people who were in awe of the island as they never saw the island in the first place.

Currently on the island was the shadow figure that look to be a man. One that was running at a fast pace, jumping up to swing through branches of trees, jumping through high positioned rocks, all the way out of the forest to then looking upon a cliff and then suddenly started to jump and climb up to get to higher ground.

Once the figure made it to the top of the cliff it took the form of a man who wore a sleeveless black hood jacket that was over his head but had peeks of blonde hair showing out of his hood, and while you could not see his top half of his face you can see his lower half which was covered by a blonde beard.

On the lower part of his body was torn ragged cargo pants that looked to go up to his knees, and he was bare foot.

On his arms looked to contain bracers that were leather and have white wraps around it.

Making it to the top of the cliff the figure looks to the vast ocean and while it was small he looked to see two small moving figures in the distance, he estimated it looked to be a small boats.

' _But at this point if it was a way to get me off this island its better than nothing.'_ The figure thought to himself. As he looked down to the cliff bellow to see a stack of branches that looks to make a large fire.

Seeing that everything was set and feeling the breeze going through him the man turns to his right and finds what looks like a blue duffle bag opening it up he finds a combat knife that he stabs on a rock, he next pulls out a bow, then picks up an arrow from the quiver in the bag and placing a white piece of fabric behind the arrow head and carefully sparked the head of the arrow with the knife to the fabric causing it to start burning.

Aiming the arrow down to the cliff the man lets the arrow loose causing it to fly to the pile which then suddenly explodes and cause a flare to go high and release smoke to the horizon. And hopefully cause those on the boat to see his distress call.

(The small vessels away from the island)

On the two small vessels that was travelling on the big ocean of the east blue lies three people who were taking it easy well two were while the third was arguing with them from the larger one with a black sail with a jolly roger on it.

One of them was a young man that was 5'7 wearing a sleeveless red vest, blue shorts, and sandals. Two stitches under his left eye, short black hair, and a straw hat on his head.

The second person was a man that had short green hair, wore three earrings on his left lobe. And a black bandana on his left bicep. He had three swords wrapped in a bundle within a green haramaki on his right hip.

He wears black trousers tucked in his black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons.

The last one was an orange hair girl who wore an orange mini-skirt with two rings on each side that was brown within it. Blue and white v shirt and orange high-heeled gladiator sandals.

The group in order were Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Nami. All three of them had just left Orange Island having an encounter with a notorious pirate named Buggy the Clown, and his crew.

After having to flee the island from an angry mob of villagers, and now leaving a small island after getting some fruit from an odd man with a green afro in a chest named Gaimon.

We find the two men relaxing and Nami arguing with them about that they need a vessel and supplies to even make it to the grandlline.

Right when Luffy was going to respond to Nami, mostly likely talk about needing for the grandline is meat.

BOOM

And that was when they heard a loud sound and turned to it that they saw a small explosion and look upon the island that for some reason no one noticed…well to Nami and Zoro when he was drifting in and out thought it was some kind of rock formations, and not an island.

When Luffy looked over he saw smoke rising, it drew his attention as he had his hand over his eyes "Whoa look at that guys there's smoke over there, what do you think it is?" as he looked back to other two.

Yawning then opening one eye to look over to what Luffy was talking about Zoro looked to see the smoke going up, from what he could tell it looked to be the work of someone probably saw them and sent off a smoke signal as a call for help.

Nami looking over to see the smoke at first wanted to shrug it off say it was nothing, but when she looked at it again she saw that the formation was not just formation of rocks. It was an island.

Pulling out a map in her hand as she skimmed through it she was confused "This is odd, I have been through some places in the east blue, but I never noticed this island before. At first I thought it was just land mass, but it has a formation on it, and you can see some trees here. What could be?"

Looking back Luffy smiled and nod his head "Well whatever it is let's go check it out." And went to go try and turn the ship to it. But was stopped by Nami's staff to his head causing to look confused "Huh?"

Nami was not amused "Are you crazy?! Who knows what over there, it could be a trap to lure use over there and then probably kill us!" Nami argued while pointing at the island.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows, it might be nothing. And if we just pass on by here you might miss on the opportunity to take whatever treasures might be over there." Exclaimed a sleepy but focused Zoro who through half open eyes looked upon the island.

Suddenly thinking about the possibility of hidden treasures just waiting for her, she turned to Luffy and shoved the paddles from the back of her boat "What are we waiting for! Make yourself useful, full speed ahead to that Island!" Pointing to the island while Belli signs replaced her eyes.

Feeling the positive energy from the Navigator Luffy grinned and used the paddles to turn the vessel to the island "GIGIGI alright!" and turned the vessel to the island, while Zoro was quietly laughing at how Luffy was the Captain yet Nami was able to order him around.

(The shores of the Island)

Pulling up the boat to the shore Nami was the first off as she walks upon the rocky infested beach to where she saw the giant signal fire, and more of the giant forest up ahead.

Managing to jump out both Zoro and Luffy both pulled to boat to dock and catch up to Nami to explore the beach.

" _For five years, I have been stranded on this Island, an island that was home to a World Government agent of the Marines, the Island was called Rengoku, or Purgatory."_

Keeping his eyes out for anything that would spy on them Zoro blasted his senses full alert. As he was walking he came upon a peculiar sight that also drew Luffy in wonder and Nami in fear.

The item at attention was a spear planted to the rocks and it held a black mask that covered everything except the eyes, and one of them had an arrow that went through the right socket. (B)

Not wanting to know what that was the three of them decided to move on to were the signal was.

Getting a bad feeling Nami looked back to Luffy who looked to be dragging himself like he was suddenly getting sick, "Luffy? Whats wrong are you okay?" Zoro just kept silent as he was on lookout.

Trying to steady his self Luffy had no idea "I don't know Nami, I never felt this sick, or hard to move my body before, for some reason it feels like, *huff* like it's from these rocks on this beach, they are making me drag myself everywhere." That got to them especially Zoro who was wondering what kind of island is this to make Luffy sick and not him or Nami.

"S-Seastones…" spoke a raspy voice.

" _And for five years, I have dreamt of my rescue, every cold black night since then. And every night I've only had one thought, one goal-survive."_

The voice caused Zoro to draw his white sheath blade for a quick draw and Nami to stand behind Luffy as he tries to get into a stance. But they guard was lowered when they saw a bare footed person with a sleevless hood walk up to them with little struggle, with a duffle bag in his hand, Zoro did not let his guard down.

" _Survive and one-day return to the world, to civilization, to society."_

"Seastones? What the hell do you mean by that?" Zoro wanting to figure how this stranger will answer his question and decide if he is a threat, as well if this island is a threat to Luffy.

Stopping a bit closer to his rescuers the stranger as a sign of good faith lowered the bag to the ground and made to show no weapons on him so he was no harm which caused them to lower their guard.

" _The Island had many dangers, many enemies."_

"The former owner of this Island had the entrances as well as had some of the prisons in this place planted with seastones. The idea was for the seastones the longer they are on the island the more attuned they are with it so those of the Devil Fruit powers would not survive in battle on the island." When he looked upon Luffy who seemed to be struggling to keep his body standing made him confirmed without asking that he was a Devil fruit user.

" _To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to make myself more than just a man, to forge myself into a weapon."_

"How do you know this? More importantly who are you?" Nami asked with little fear in her tone, this Island was starting to worry her more, either the fact that this island is riddle with something that can turn someone like Luffy against him, or that her earlier fear was true or not.

Hearing her questions, the man pulled his hood down which showed everyone his wild sun kissed yellow hair wrapped like a lion's mane, his eyes were blue but had a piercing look that to those like Zoro spoke of battles, of someone who was been in war.

It made him wonder what had he done to make him have those eyes.

And like his hair his face also contained a wild beard.

"I am someone who was stranded to this island against his will, and I know all of this, because the leader of this island had tried to kill me ever since I have been trying to survive my way off this place."

Getting that out of the way he moved to why he was here "I know it is too much to ask but please can you help me off this island, I have been stranded here, there is nothing for me to help survive here. And if I stay any longer then I will die from starvation or insanity." Dropping to his knees he looks back up with a pleading look "Please."

Looking upon him Luffy walked up to him with a hard look, but then grinned and held his hand to him "Join my crew and I will get you out of here. What do say huh?" what he got was a firm grip back and the man pulled himself back up and looked upon Luffy with a hard look.

Which then turned into a small smile "Very well then, so what is the name of my new Captain?"

"Shishishishi, the names Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. Someone who is going to be the King of the Pirates!"

Having his eyes closed he never saw a small shocked look on the man's face when his name was told. But as quick as it was it then turned back into is small smile

"Luffy good strong name, as for me my name is Naruto-"then all of a sudden he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell?" Nami freaking out.

"AHHH! Zoro is he ok?!" Luffy freaking out for his new member.

Checking his neck Zoro looked to the others and nod his head. "He's fine, just knocked out, probably from shock or relief from the thought of leaving this place. Hey give me a hand will ya?" walking over and with a little struggle both men picked up their new member and dragged him to the boats.

While Nami with a little reluctance went to pick up the duffle bag that was left on the ground.

(3rd person P.O.V)

The group of Luffy, Zoro and Nami were sailing back out and left Naruto laying on his back to rest along with his Duffle bag while Nami was complaining to the others about their new member Naruto, about should they trust him.

But both men did not back down on it. But stated that while the might not trust him completely he will owe them a debt for saving him, much like Zoro did when Luffy saved him from Ax hand Morgan and the Marines.

 _I am returning to the world not the young man who was shipwrecked and stranded to the island, but the man who will bring justice to those who poisoned my family's legacy. My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto_


End file.
